List of EarthBound enemies
This is a list of enemies in EarthBound. It includes stats for each enemy, and is ordered according to the places where they are found in the game. This list, however, does not include general information or background about the enemies. Said information can instead be found in each enemy's main article. Please note that enemies that appear in more than one area will not be repeated. In Onett These enemies appear at the beginning of the game, until the player leaves the city of Onett, and includes the Giant Step area. Up to Twoson These enemies appear in the road to Twoson or inside the city. Peaceful Rest Valley and Happy Happy Village Enemies that appear in the valley that connects Twoson and the Happy Happy Village plus enemies in the village itself. This will also include the cave to the second sanctuary, Lilliput Steps. In Threed All the enemies found in the zombie-infested city of Threed. This includes the tunnel to Grapefruit Falls. In Winters All these enemies are found in Winters. It should be noted that Cave Boys who drop Double Burgers are only found with Ness and Paula in the party. (See Winters, again.) Grapefruit Falls These enemies are found in Grapefruit Falls. The list is including enemies inside Belch Factory and, beyond Saturn Valley, in the third sanctuary, Milky Well. In the Dusty Dunes Desert The following enemies are found in the desert that connects Threed and Fourside. In addition to those found outside, this list includes enemies inside the Gold Mine. In Fourside Enemies that appear in the last city of Eagleland. This list includes those found inside the Dept. Store and Monotoli's building, as well as those found in Moonside. The last section contains those found in the sewers that lead to Magnet Hill. Winters, again Winters, when visited the second time, contains new enemies. These include the ones near Dr. Andonuts's laboratory, the ones in the way to Rainy Circle, the ones near the Snow Wood Boarding School that have replaced the Runaway Dogs and such, and the ones found in the Stonehenge base. In Summers Enemies found in the streets and museum of the city of Summers, and the boss Kraken encountered on the way to Scaraba: Dalaam These enemies are found in Poo's hometown Dalaam. Specifically, in the sanctuary found here, Pink Cloud. In Scaraba These are enemies found in the desert near Scaraba, the ones in the south near Dungeon Man, and those found inside the pyramid. All enemies found inside Dungeon Man have been found before at this point. In Deep Darkness These enemies after in the Deep Darkness swamp. This list includes those found in Lumine Hall as well. The Lost Underworld These are enemies from the Lost Underworld area and the Fire Spring sanctuary. Magicant These enemies can be found in the first portion of Magicant, and the Sea of Eden. Onett's Invasion and the Cave of the Past After Ness returns from Magicant, Onett becomes invaded by Giygas's minions. These enemies include those found at Onett at that point, and also the ones in the final dungeon, the Cave of the Past. Category:Mother series enemies Category:EarthBound *